User talk:Joeman200
---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks traffic Sig in the list of the traffic to stay in the next round. 03:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Mind Control Emitter - Alpha Store Hi, just wondering if you still want that Mind Control Emitter. If so, please put 28 clicks on my lego club modules and I will send you the item! 16:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Your item is ready! 14 clicks on each of Ajr38 's lego club mods please. Then befriend him, and I will send you the items! 17:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Congratulations you win the traffic.-- 02:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: GO TO User:Joeman200/Traffic so I can win again!!! -- 02:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Pic If you want a clear picture heres how I did It... I have an application called GRAB where you can select a section of the picture you want then you can take the pic and save it. (you must change file type.) for more details you can now research from here.-- I use a button called prtsc that means print screen when I use it paste it in paint and you have a pic. for more clear save as .png .-- 16:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Hi Joeman, I am currently getting my Symbiosis Module. I would greatly appreciate 50 clicks to one of my Lightworm modules, or my transmuting pools if you can. I am willing to reimburse you with items, just say what you want. 02:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Would 7 Pikemen work instead? I can't get 3 bowmen. 02:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty then, just click and I will send your items! 02:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::One of my lightworm mods, it doesn't matter which one but NOT both of them. 02:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 50 clicks Sorry, but I will need to decline. I don't have many items right now, and I don't need clicks. 15:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Okay; do not listen to anything the other users have told you, unless it's someone like Kjhf or German77. Put the following code in your sig box in : Do not modify the code in any way. Copy it over, deleting any previously existing text within your sig. If someone else tells you that you've done it wrong, don't listen unless, as said before, that person is German77, Kjhf, or someone else who has had a lot of experience with sigs. 17:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry * Sorry if it affectied your gameplay in anyway. Also, can you let it go. There are LOTS of people with other accounts on MLN. THen don't be a tattletell and tell, let's all have fun-- . :* Thanks and besides, I don't even want a 3rd accout.-- 17:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Sign Hey I noticed you were trying to get a welcome sign working use to welcome the user by their username. -- 04:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry but I'm not active enough to be an admin.-- 20:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) p.s. thank you for that joke in type up comedy-- 23:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Message What was your last message on my talk page?-- 23:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nails: Urgent Do u have any nails?-- 01:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed you need TML on your page. I have the blueprint and I am wondering if you have a TR blueprint if so we could trade animals. -- 23:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Clarification Thanks for clarifying. I did not want to look like an evil grump, so I didn't just yell at you. I hope that this won't put you off of the wiki. 06:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I think you will like this. Your first barnstar! -- 12:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 8 Speed Ranking Club Would you like to join the rank 8 speed ranking club? User:LeinardoSmith/Speed Ranking Club-- 13:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats congrats on the barnstar.-- 15:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm new to this trading thing. Please help almost rank 5! I need sapphires and rubies. I have trades on my page! If they're good trade if not please give advise. I'll offer almost anything. My User name is " Cool_Kid_555 " on the network. 22:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Cool_Kid_555 Any Ideas to make the trades better. Cool_Kid_555 1st Stop Lego Shop Trades Would You Still Like To do The: 4 Apples For A thornax Deal??-- 09:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Speed Ranking Club Hey if you want to use the speed ranking club page you will have to sign up on my user page. Thanks. Also I will delete your check list off of the speed ranking club page if you don't sign up on my user page with in a week. Talk later. -- 08:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Pipe I'd like to buy 1 pipe! 01:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Me too (after your back.)-- 14:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah he's gone-- 15:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) But he came back.-- 15:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Birthday Happy belated birthday joeman.-- 15:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh Happy belated birthday Joeman! -- 08:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Job Would you like to work for my store?-- 16:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC)